User talk:Kingbirdy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Eragon Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kingbirdy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sonofapollo (Talk) 21:40, July 14, 2011 Uru baen So a few of us were discussing, and we thought that uru baen was being described as "too stereotypically evil". So after some discussion, we decided that you should choose how these imperial cities are run. Yeou could hire people to look after the cities. But it's your choice. Thanks, Sonofapollo(Iris Message) 17:16, July 17, 2011 (UTC)Sonofapollo Categories I have completely re-categorizated the places, the new main category is Alagaësia. I couldn't eliminate Places, if you can please do. Tell me what you think, I can't get on chat right now. I'll try tomorrow. Question So, I have a question involving the races. So, are the races other than humans only allowed for the varden? For example, could you have an Urgal,Dwarf,ect. that is allied with the Empire?Michael9t4 04:06, July 28, 2011 (UTC) sorry,completely blankedMichael9t4 04:06, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I would love to become the wiki artist. Just tell me what to do and I will CosmoW11 01:28, August 2, 2011 (UTC) CosmoW11 Art response I would love to be the artist. I would just like to be clarified on what I get and what I need to do. Send me a message. Danke CosmoW11 03:32, August 2, 2011 (UTC) CosmoW11 Alright, on top of that I want a thousand dollars of unmarked bills and a plane ticket to cuba. Just kidding, thanks for the info and talk to me once the art page is up and running. Unless you want me to create the page, in which case I would prbably need help anyway Danke CosmoW11 04:32, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the message. I trust you'll contact me once every thing is sorted out. I would also like to know how this effects my character, his postion and such. Thanks for giving me this postion and I will try my hardest to make great drawings Danke CosmoW11 04:28, August 2, 2011 (UTC) CosmoW11 Sorry about that I hope I'm not clogging up you message board. Hey . . . While we're on the subject of CHBRP, whens my dent proff helmet going to be finished Danke CosmoW11 04:41, August 2, 2011 (UTC) No problem, thanks for answering my questions Danke CosmoW11 05:03, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Rank Question Hello, I hope I'm not bugging you with all these questions but I am a curious person. I was wondering how one ranks up in the army, such as from soldier to captain or what ever. Danke CosmoW11 19:48, August 2, 2011 (UTC) How the Heck do I use the dang chat. I cant get into it, just a blank page come up. My computer might be blocking the Chat Room. The firewall or something, in which case it will take me a long time to fix, Danke CosmoW11 21:43, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Art Page I like it, I like it a lot. Makes me feel powerful. I was wondering how one would get to this page. Danke CosmoW11 22:01, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I got something on the Chat page. A window opened when I clicked on the chat page. It had the icon of the Wiki at the top and a text box for me at the bottom. Theres nothing there though. Danke CosmoW11 22:27, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I won't panic. Hai. :B 08:53, August 3, 2011 (UTC) hey man would you ok my profile? Jess Lazzell 17:50, September 4, 2011 (UTC) jess